


Potions of Potency

by GoldenDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making his latest potion, Rumplestiltskin has a slight mishap. Sometimes, mishaps can yield wonderful results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions of Potency

High up in his drafty turret, Rumpletiltskin found himself meticulously measuring out his latest potion. It was a lust potion for a husband with a less than attentive wife, so it was fairly simple.  
All it took was one drop. One drop and the woman would be overcome with desire for whoever held her heart. The more she loved her husband, the stronger the lust would be. He had just completed it and lifted the vial, inspecting the red coloring. As it met his approval, he prepared to cork it.

“Rumple? It’s tea time!” Belle called from the stairwell, causing him to gasp and fumble with the bottle. The potion ran down his hands, a red glow encasing his body. He froze as a sharp pang ran through his body, his cock instantly hardening at her voice. “Rumple?”

The voice sent chills down his spine. It was her. His housekeeper, the sole object of his desire and affection. Their relationship had turned sexual recently, but their encounters had been infrequent and gentle so she wasn’t deterred from his touch. Now, however, he felt surges of need coursing through him. He had to have her. He stalked over to the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with her.

“I was beginning to worry!” She said with a bright smile, her hand sliding along his arm affectionately. “Are you coming down, then?”

All he could do was stare at her. It was painful how badly he wanted her, and he was trembling with lust. His hands grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her forward so she was pressed close to his body. She gasped as she felt the hardness against her, her hands resting on his chest.

“Rumple?” She breathed out, noticing how his eyes were nearly black.

“Need you, Belle. I’ve got to have you.” He growled out desperately, his hands sliding down to grasp at her behind. With a brief thought they were in his bedchamber. As he was able to kiss her anywhere but her lips, he latched on her neck. He lavished her soft and sensitive skin with kisses, nipping down on the skin. His tongue flicked out to soothe the mark, her soft moans encouraging him. He lowered her down on the massive bed, hovering over her a moment.

“So beautiful. You look so beautiful it hurts.” He said in a slight whimper, trailing his tongue along her collarbone. Her hands tangled in his curls, her legs pushing apart so he was able to nestle between them. He groaned from the contact to his erection, his hands running down her side.

“Oh Rumple, please don’t stop.” She whispered. He waved his hand vaguely, magicking her clothing away so she lay bare beneath him. She whimpered softly from the feeling of his leather breeches against her lower body, the hard bulge now pressing against her wet center. He could smell her desire in the air, the scent making his cock throb painfully. His hands slid down to cup her breasts, his fingers tweaking her pert nipples. They were rock hard beneath his fingers, and he latched his mouth onto her left breast. His tongue flicked her nipple while his hand kneaded the other breast, his free hand slowly sliding down her body. Her breath hitched as he ran a finger along her folds, his fingertip just barely delving inside.

“Rumpelstiltskin, please, touch me properly.” She begged, her accent thicker as she lost herself to her own lust. He grumbled in response, slipping a finger inside her slit.

“Gods Belle, could you be any wetter?” He asked with a smirk, another finger joining in slow and steady pumping.

“Well, l-let’s find out. Oh, Rum!” Her head fell back on the bed, her fingers threading through his hair as he suckled on her other nipple. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit, slowly and gently rubbing the bundle of nerves. He came up to her ear, placing his lips against it.

“My naughty little caretaker. You know, sweetheart, I never thought I’d have the utmost pleasure of seeing you this way.” He rasped, licking the shell of her ear. His fingers continued to rub her, his thumb pressing a bit more firmly. He was rewarded with a choked moan of his name. “Cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, breasts heaving. You’re the picture of perfection. All because of a monster.”

“Not… Not a monster.” She gasped out, closing her eyes as his silky words send chills down her spine. She felt a warmth pooling in her belly as the blinding pleasure increased. He bit down on her ear, eliciting a breathy moan.

“I digress. The only thing that would make you look more perfect…” He trailed off, pressing her clit and rubbing it a bit faster, gently pinching. “Is if you came for me.”

His words combined with his touch sent her over the edge, his name falling from her lips as her hips bucked. She clutched his shoulders tightly as she orgasmed powerfully, her hands pulling him closer as her body trembled. He held her against him, pulling back to look down and watch her. He lifted his hand to his lips, sucking his fingers and licking her juices off.

“My sweet little Belle.” He murmured with a wicked grin, chuckling as she sank against him.

“Rumple… I want you in me. Please.” She whispered in a shaking tone. It seemed he wasn’t the only one overcome with lust.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He murmured, waving away his clothing so he was naked against her. His skin was oddly textured, but she relished in the familiarity of the feeling. He wrapped a hand around his engorged cock, lining it up with her entrance. His eyes locked onto hers and he slowly sheathed his cock inside her tight slit. She gasped out as he filled her, the sound stifled by the groan that escaped him. Her nails pressed into the skin of his back, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

“Oh sweetheart, you feel wonderful. So tight. Always tight.” He whispered down to her, leaning his forehead against her own. She ran one hand up and through his hair as he slowly withdrew. Her plea for his return was stifled by him thrusting in fully, forming a steady pace. In the back of his lust filled mind he reminded himself to be gentle. He didn’t want to hurt her solely for his pleasure. He maintained his usual pace, closing his eyes a moment.

“Rumple… Harder.” She moaned, the words all the convincing he needed. He thrust into her harder, his hand pulling her by the wrist, threading his fingers through her own. He held her hand tightly, pressing it into the bed as her body rocked with his deep and hard thrusts. He shifted the angle of his hips to better stimulate her, her whimper showing it indeed worked.

“My darling Belle.” He groaned out, his head dizzy from the lust and love her felt for the woman beneath him. His free hand cupped her breast as he picked his pace up, knowing he was close to his climax. His body was tense as he held back, a strangled cry escaping him. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. His rough thrusts made her tremble and writhe beneath him, her mind on nothing but the sensations he was bringing to her.

“Oh, Rum… So c-close, my love.” She whispered in his ear, her words making him shudder. His hand slid from her breast to her clit, rubbing as he thrusted harder. His hips began pushing recklessly as he lost hold of the last shred of control he had. Her walls tightened around him as her orgasm hit, her loud cries echoing throughout the otherwise still room. He let go then, shooting within her with a growl of her name. He thrusted as she clamped around his cock, their breathing labored as they rode their climaxes out together. He stilled within her as he collapsed atop her, his head resting against her shoulder as his hot breath hit her skin.

“Belle, oh, Belle.” He whispered, his eyes falling shut as he leaned against her. Her hand ran through his hair, the other still clasped in his larger one.

“That… That was incredible.” She whispered after a moment, smiling up at him lovingly.

“Indeed it was. You are beyond stunning. Enchanting.” He whispered, planting a kiss to her forehead as he slowly withdrew himself from her. He laid down by her side, pulling her into his chest as he pulled a blanket over them. She cuddled into his chest contently, her smile against him.

“I love you, Rumple.” She whispered, pressing closer to him in her post-orgasm bliss. Her hand drew idle circles across his chest, her eyes closed.

“And I love you. More than you could know.” He said, his eyes widening as he felt the lust returning, the urge somehow more powerful this time. He inwardly groaned, hoping she didn’t notice the way the blanket now tented up. His heart pounded rapidly as want rushed through him.

“Are you alright? You’re heart is still racing.” She said in concern, lifting her head and laying a hand over his heart, it was then she noticed his erection, and she tilted her head curiously. “I thought you said it took a awhile for a man to… To be ready again.”

“In normal circumstances. Mine isn’t quite normal.” He murmured sheepishly.

“Why is that?”

“Well… I may have accidentally spilled a lust potion on myself. The stronger the love, the stronger the potion. So…” He waved his hand slightly, chuckling. “Needless to say it’s rather strong. It’s not meant to go with what we have.”

“True Love.”

“Precisely.”

“Oh.” She giggled softly, sliding a hand down to grasp him, making him gasp out. “Let’s just see when it wears off, then.”

“A fine experiment.” He said, stuttering it out from the contact, The couple shared a wicked grin before they set off to wear out the potion.


End file.
